Los últimos susurros
by Ricardo-charmed
Summary: Un viejo Draco Malfoy relata a unos niños la muerte de Harry, Ron y Hermione cincuenta años antes. Algo pasa en sus vidas y todo el mundo mágico quiere matarlos. Su última esperanza es simular su propia muerte... pero algo sale mal.Al principio es con
1. Recuerdos del pasado

Nota: Esta historia es un poco diferente a las demás, está relatada en dos tiempos diferentes, comienza cincuenta años después del cuarto libro (cuando la escribí todavía no había salido el quinto) y trata de cómo un anciano Draco les relata a unos niños la muerte de Harry, Ron y Hermione cincuenta años antes, es decir, cuando ellos iban a quinto curso en Hogwarts. La cosa es que cuando se trate del futuro lo indicaré con un "ÉPOCA DE MALFOY" y cuando se trate de el presente (la mayor parte de la historia) no se indicará nada. Ya tengo unos cuantos capítulos escritos y no tardaré demasiado en subir nuevos capítulos, pero agradecería reviews para saber que la gente lo lee y lo que opina, además, de las críticas se aprende mucho, y sin mas rodeos os dejo con el primer capítulo.  
  
Capitulo uno: Recuerdos del pasado  
  
PRINCIPIO DE LA ÉPOCA DE MALFOY  
  
Año 2054: En una callecita londinense, donde hacia 50 años todo eran lucecitas en las farolas, gente paseando y cogidos del brazo, rodeados de un acogedor ambiente, ahora solo quedan las cenizas de lo que fue, una una hermosa y bella ciudad.  
  
Solo destacaban entre las ruinas una pequeña luz que salia del ventanuco de lo que parecia ser una pequeña taberna reformada, pero con el mismo tono rústico en madera. Dentro solo habian unas 10 personas y el tabernero, y solo, en una esquina casi sin iluminar habia un anciano, de unos 65 años, con el pelo canoso, pero en el cual aun se podian distinguir fragmentos de lo que hacia años habia sido una cabellera de un hombre de cabellos rubio platino.  
  
El anciano vestia con una túnica negra, y raida por el paso de los años, pero debajo de la tunica habia algo mas sorprendente, el ancano llevava unos pantalones por los que por un camal entraba una pierna y por el otro... bueno ni siquiera había segundo camal, ya que aquel pobre hombre no tenía nada que meter, pues parecia haber sufrido una amputacion de su pierna izquierda.  
  
Uno de los clientes de la taberna dijo una frase asi: -Primero voy a presentarme, queridos amigos, me llamo Livius, Livius Longbottom, y quiero ofreceros algunos objetos que herede de mi padre, el noble Neville Longbottom, que me dio el pobre segundos antes de morir por culpa de las heridas de aquel ataque, por cuyo atacante hoy Londres ya no es la ciudad que en otros tiempos fue.  
  
-Muestranos esos objetos, dijo una pequeña mujer que estaba bebiendo en una petaka de bozca.  
  
-De acuerdo- prosiguió Livius, lo primero que hoy quiero ofreceros una de las astillas de la varita que usó mi padre durante su aventura con el joven Potter.  
  
Un silencio sepulcral recorrio toda la taberna, todavia después de cincuenta años, nadie había podido olvidar lo que les pasó a Harry Potter y a sus dos inseparables amigos: Ron Weaesley y Hermione Granger.  
  
-Bueno- olvide por unos momentos aquellos terribles sucesos..., ¿alguien puja por la astilla? Me cuesta mucho desprenderme de todos estos objetos, pero es lo único que tengo y necesito alimentar a mi familia, por favor ayudenme, con unos galeones tndremos bastante por un tiempo.  
  
-Veinte Sickels, ofrecio la mujer bajita. –Ochenta- dijo el tabernero. – 2 knuts, ofrecio un hombre que vestia una tunica violeta y llevaba un sombrero de punta.  
  
-Cinco galeones- dijo un joven que no tendria mas de 20 años.  
  
-¿Alguien da mas? Pregunto Livius- Pero no obtubo respuesta... en ese caso vendido a... ¿como se llama joven? Irum, señor. –Vendido a el joven Irum.  
  
Bien, ahora pasare a el segundo objeto de mi padre, su cuaderno de anotaciones donde escribio todo sobre las plantas y las medicinas magicas, como todos sabeis, mi padre era un gran experto de la ciencia de la Herbología.  
  
-¿Quién lo compra?-  
  
-9 galeones- ofrecio de nuevo la señora bajita-  
  
-15 galeones-dijo Irum.  
  
Yo ofrezco 15 galeones,-dijo el tebernero... y añado 10 comidas gratis en mi taberna.  
  
-Vendido- Dijo Livius  
  
Y ahora el útimo artículo, y el que mi padre mejor cuidaba y guardaba, aunque nunca he sabido porque, le tenia mucho aprecio y lo guardaba siempre en su baul, dijo sacando un viejo cuaderno de el saco donde traia todos sus objetos, y, -añadio Livius- me dijo que nunca me desprendiera ni del cuaderno ni de esto –dijo sacando un antiguo chupete del saco, un chupete no muy comun, ya que tenia una marca muy pequliar muy peculiar, una calavera, que no es lo mas apropiado para un artículo para bebés.  
  
De pronto, el anciano que había estado toda la noche como si estuviera ausente, enpezo a tener dificultades para respirar en el mismo momento que vio el chupete y el cuaderno, parecia como si se fuera a ahogar, todo el mundo se quedo paralizado sin saber que hacer, sin saber si ayudarlo o dejarlo morir en paz, ya que el anciano, al que todos conocian por el "LOCO MALFOY" llevava desde hacia muchisimos años enfermo y lo que de verdad necesitava en esos momentos era morir y descansar en par por siempre jamás.  
  
Pero antes que que nadie puediera tan siquiera reaccionar y socorrerlo, el anciano alzó uno de sus brazos y señalo el cuaderno, con los ojos fijos en la otra mano de Livius, la mano que sostenia el chupete, y casi sin aliento dijo  
  
Es....el....último....  
  
Es....el....último....  
  
.....el último....  
  
Es el último diario que escribio hermione....antes de que sucediera aquello........  
  
-Vamos Loco, todos sabemos que fuiste un gran amigo de Hermione y sus compañeros, pero esto no es un diario... si te fijas... esta vacio... las páginas están en blanco... no hay nada....sencillamente nada... ni frases...ni letras...ni puntos ni comas.... unicamente no hay nada.  
  
Si que hay algo, ese cuaderno es el último que escribió Hermione antes de aquello, ella siempre usaba esa tinta, esa que olia a fresa y que desaparecia a los minutos de haber sido utilizada...pero yo conozco el hechizo...el hechizo que hara que todos los hechos que ocurrieron entonces sean desvelados...y por fin todos conoceremos la verdad sobre lo que entonces paso.  
  
-Venga ya, dijo la mujercilla, es Malfoy, Malfoy el loco, todos sabemos que no hay que creer una sola palabra de lo que este hombre cuente, desde aquello siempre a estado muy mal y siempre a desvariado sobre lo que respecta a Harry y sus compañeros.  
  
-Os he dicho miles de veces que no me llameis Loco-dijo el anciano- mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy, eso lo sabeis todos. Ofrezco 5000 galeones por el cuaderno y el chupete, pero has de venderme las dos cosas.  
  
-Vendido-  
  
¿Que? Dijo el tabernero... esta loco.  
  
-Lo siento, pero yo necesito el dinero para aimentar a mi familia- Vendido a Malfoy el loc... quiero decir a el señor Draco Malfoy. El anciano se levanto con ayuda de su única pierna y un baston de madera, y avanzo hacia donde estaba Livius, le pago, cogio lo que había adquirido, y sin decir una sola palabra, el anciano salio de la taberna, y se empapó, pues había empezado a llover a cántaros.  
  
Bajo una incesante lluvia, el anciano recorrio el callejón, intentando resguardarse bajo las ruinas de lo que en un tiempo fueronbellos edificios. Cuando hubo llegado al extremo de la calle, dobló la esquina para encontrarse con una horrible escena.  
  
Una especie de seres monstruosos, que iban cubiertos con una especie de capa de la cabeza a los pies, arrinconaban a un pequeño hombre que vestia con una capa gris, agujereada por los años y muy sucia. El hombre sostenia entre sus manos una varita, pero era demasiado tarde, los monstruos estaban demasiado cerca, nadie podia hacer nada ya por el.  
  
El rostro de aquel hombrecillo estaba pálido, muy pálido, y solo podia decir algo así:  
  
Dementores.....Demen....tores.....Demento...res, lo extraño, esque aquellos monstruos no intentaron ni pegar ni agitar a aquel hombre, uno de ellos se inclinó sobre el, y se bajó su capucha.  
  
Desde donde el anciano se encontraba, no había una buena visivilidad y no se podia apreciar lo que el monstruo le hacia a aquel hombre, pero cuando el monstruo se incorporó, donde antes estaba el hombrecillo, ahora solo quedaba un cuerpo vacío, sin alma, sin espiritu, sin nada.  
  
El anciano oyo un ruido detrás de el, se giró y vió a dos niños pequeños que estaban muy asustados:  
  
-Venid dijo el anciano-, a la vez que con la única mano que le quedaba libre del bastón, congía a los niños y los metía en las ruinas de un edificio cercano para alejarlos de tan horrible visión.  
  
Mientras se adentraban en el ruinoso edificio, los niños, muy callados miraban con cara de miedo al anciano, que les dijo: -Tranquilos, no os va a pasar nada, almenos no nada peor de lo que os puede pasar si os quedais hay fuera-. Y era cierto, pues si un dementor se hacercaba lo suficiente a ti, podia robarte toda tu alegria e ilusión en menos de un instante.  
  
De pronto, uno de los niños piso una tabla que crujió tanto que el otro niño casi se cae del salto que dio al oir aquel estruendo. En la tabla, muy borrosa por el paso de los años, aún podian leerse dificilmente las siguientes palabras: "CLÍNICA DENTAL GRANGER", el anciano lo miro, con una expresión medio nostálgica, medio triste en la cara.  
  
Siguieron caminando, conforme mas se adentraban en el edificio mas oscuras se hacían las estancias, incluso después de tanto tiempo, aún quedaban los restos del accidente que ocurrio aquel día, hacía entonces tanto tiempo.  
  
Pronto llegaron a una habitación donde habían una especie de sillones y unos cartones.  
  
-Pararemos aquí- dijo el hombre, -almenos hasta que sea seguro volver a salir fuera.  
  
-¿Pero... que es este lugar?- preguntaron los niños al tiempo  
  
-Vereis, hace muchos años... esto era una clínica dental, una clínica dental que poseian los padres de la mayor bruja jamas conocida, ¿Sabeis de quien os hablo?  
  
-Nnn....no  
  
-Os hablo de la Gran Hermione Granger, ¿no habeis oido halbar sobre ella, ni de las hazañas que vivió junto a sus amigos, el joven Harry Potter, y su inseparable compañero, Ron Weaesley?  
  
-No, bueno, nuestros padres nos hablaron de un tal Harry Potter... pero eso fue antes de que murieran.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?  
  
-Los mato el , Necrom.  
  
-Ya veo...lo siento...yo tambien perdi a mi familia por obra suya.  
  
De pronto el hombre recordo porque había salido de la taberna, estaba apunto de marcharse a su casa para leer el cuaderno.  
  
-¿quereis que os cuente una historia?  
  
-¿Sobre qué?  
  
-Esta es la historia de cómo Harry y sus amigos vencieron a el que no debe ser nombrado...a pesar de las terribles consequencias.  
  
-Vale-  
  
El anciano sacó el cuaderno del interior de su túnica, u después sacó su varita, y agitandola pronuncio las siguientes palabras: Revelusss... al instante, el cuaderno empezó a brillar y cuando el hombre lo habrió, estaba escrito desde el pricipio hasta casi el fin, parecia que alguien hubiera dejado de pronto de escribir y nunca hubiera podido continuar, aunque mas que una historia, parecía mas bien lo que el anciano decia que era, un diario donde su autor escribía todo lo que pasaba en aquellos momentos.  
  
Los niños y el anciano se acomodaron como pudieron en en uno de los viejos sillones y el anciano empezó a relatar.  
  
Final de la Época de Malfoy 1de agosto de 2003  
  
Esta historia comienza aquí mismo, en la transitada avenida Diddikings......  
  
Fin del capítulo uno  
  
Un poco corto, lo sé, pero es que no se puede considerar del todo un capítulo, es más bien una presentación de lo que viene a continuación, ya sabéis, abierto a todo tipo de críticas, Por favor enviad reviews!!! 


	2. En Diddikings

Bueno, aquí es donde realmente empieza la historia. Os recuerdo que este fic continúa a Harry Potter y el cáliz de Fuego, no a la orden del Fénix. Os adelanto que a partir del cuarto capítulo, los capítulos ya son más largos. Y bueno, me gustaría que me dejarais reviews. Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo.  
  
Capítulo 2: En Diddikings  
  
...Todo empieza en la transitada avenida Diddikings. Era una tarde de agosto, en la cual, como es natural en la época, hacía mucho calor.   
  
Todo era normal en la transitada avenida Londinense, estaba repleta de coches que circulaban a toda velocidad de un extremo de la avenida a otro, personas que paseaban cogidas de la mano, que hablaban y reían entre sí, personas que entraban y salían de los grandes centros comerciales o que tomaban refrescos en las terracitas de las cafeterías para así saciar un poco la sensación de calor.  
  
Todos andaban de aquí para allí sin siquiera imaginar lo que el futuro les estaba preparando.  
  
En una de las esquinas de la avenida se podía ver perfectamente, sobre una gran y amplia puerta, un letrero bien grande en el que ponía "CÍNICA DENTAL GRANGER", y por una de las ventanas se podía ver una gran sala llena de gente leyendo alguna revista, mirando el televisor que había sobre una pequeña plataforma, o simplemente matando el tiempo mientras esperaban a que les llegara su turno.  
  
En la televisión estaban dando en ese momento las noticias de las siete de la tarde. La presentadora estaba leyendo una noticia que decía algo así: "Otra, otra persona que desaparece sin dejar ningún rastro, ya son mas de 500 las personas que desaparecen sin dejar ninguna pista, mas de 750 las halladas muertas sin ninguna explicación lógica y científica, y mas de 1000 las que han aparecido con todos los huesos de su cuerpo aplastados pero aún con vida, y ninguna de ellas con ningún signo de recordar lo que les ha pasado. Lo único que tienen en común todas las víctimas heridas, muertas, o desaparecidas es su extraña forma de vestir, todas con túnicas de extraños colores que les llegan hasta los pies, sombreros de punta... Concluyó la periodista.  
  
Junto a otra de las ventanas, habían dos pequeñas macetitas que contenían dos plantas iguales que pretendían alegrar la estancia junto con el color alegre del papel pintado que cubría todas las paredes de la sala intentando invitar a la gente a que se quedaran allí y dándoles una signo de hospitalidad.   
  
De pie, algo mas apartada de los demás, de hallaba una mujer de unos 40 años, con pelo castaño, una sonrisa dulce y amable, ojos de un marrón intenso, de piel blanca y pálida, vestida con una bata de color blanco que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, por donde asomaban unos pantalones también de color blanco, que iba llamando a las personas de una en una para avisarles de que había llegado su turno.  
  
Mas a la derecha, había una puerta, y esta puerta daba a una habitación. Una habitación por cierto muy ordenada, con estanterías de el techo al suelo con toda clase de extraños libros, con títulos de lo más inusuales, como por ejemplo: Historia de Hogwarts, Disipar las nieblas del futuro, curso básico de hechizos curso primero, segundo, tercero y cuarto, mil y una hierbas mágicas, pociones nivel: uno, dos, tres y cuatro, El monstruoso libro de los monstruos. También había un pupitre muy ordenado, con unos mapas abiertos, el tintero destapado, una pluma qué estaba escribiendo sola... mas a la izquierda del pupitre se encontraba una cama muy mullida, con una colcha color crema, y sobre ella se encontraba en ese mismo momento una joven. La joven, de pelo enmarañado y color castaño, con unos ojos marrones que inspiraban inteligencia, unos colmillos algo mas grandes de lo habitual... se encontraba escribiendo en un cuaderno, bueno, amenos eso parecía, porque en cuanto pasaba la pluma sobre las páginas del cuaderno, se trazaban unas líneas, pero al instante desaparecían, La joven parecía inspirada en lo que estaba escribiendo cuando de pronto se oyó un pequeño ruido.  
  
-¿Hermione? - dijo una voz que la joven conocía perfectamente   
  
-Si soy yo Ron, dijo la joven al girarse para encontrar a sus dos mejores amigos, Ron Weaesley, un chico pelirrojo, con pecas, y un poco tímido, y Harry Potter, un joven algo mas bajo que Ron, con el pelo color azabache, revuelto como siempre, y una cicatriz en forma de rayo que le asomaba en la frente bajo el flequillo. Ambos parecían tener 15 o 16 años, igual que su amiga Hermione.  
  
-Menos mal, dijo el otro chico, Harry, - Como se nota que acabamos de sacarnos el carné para aparecernos, nos hemos aparecido en siete casas muggles diferentes, suerte que no nos ha visto nadie.  
  
Los tres se acercaron y se abrazaron, un abrazo que habían estado esperando desde hacía mas de un mes que no se veían, desde que acabaron las clases en Hogwarts, el colegio donde los tres estudiaban.  
  
-¿Que es ese olor? dijo Ron... -Huele a fresas o a algo parecido  
  
-Ups, perdonad, es mi tinta mágica, es la que uso para escribir mi diario, dijo Hermione, al tiempo que cerraba el frasco de tinta y cerraba el cuaderno sobre el que estaba escribiendo.  
  
INICIO ÉPOCA DE MALFOY ......El anciano paro de leer un momento.  
  
-¿Porque para de leer?, pregunto uno de los niños  
  
-Os dais cuenta, dijo el anciano, es este, es este el cuaderno sobre el que Hermione estaba escribiendo cuando Harry y Ron aparecieron en su cuarto. -Es cierto, por eso no se veían antes las letras.. ¿Porque se necesita un carné para aparecerse? -Pues veréis, aparecerse no es nada sencillo sabéis, solo los magos mayores de 16 años pueden hacerlo, pero para ello han de sacarse un carné, que le sirve mas o menos como a los muggles el suyo de conducir, es como una licencia, que si no dispones de ella, queda completamente prohibido hacerlo. ¿Es un poco lioso, lo entendéis? - Mas o menos. Por favor, siga leyendo. -Esta bien.  
  
FINAL ÉPOCA DE MALFOY  
  
.........-Bueno, ¡¡¡cuanto tiempo!!! podríais haber venido a visitarme antes.  
  
-No pudimos, y en realidad ahora tampoco podemos, esto no es una visita de cortesía.  
  
-¿Como?  
  
-Nos envía Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Dumbledore?  
  
-Si, nos envía para que te pongamos al día y para que te llevemos con nosotros.  
  
-Llevarme... ¿a donde?  
  
-No podemos decirte nada, pronto lo sabrás.  
  
-Tendrás que coger todo tu equipaje y tus cosas del colegio, no creo que volvamos en todo lo que queda de verano,   
  
-Bueno, tengo que hacer las maletas... el baúl escolar... no creo que tarde menos de dos horas, y ya es casi de noche, me gustaría despedirme de mis padres, y explicarles amenos a donde voy, aunque ni yo misma lo se. ¿De qué tenéis que ponerme al día?  
  
-Bueno, empezó Ron, las cosas han cambiado mucho en este mes que llevamos sin vernos Hermione... además tu seguro que no estás informada de lo qué ha pasado en el mundo mágico, sobre todo desde lo que ocurrió en el profeta...  
  
...-Un momento... ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ocurrió? Recibí una carta devolviéndome los galeones que pagué al suscribirme, y diciendo que ya no lo iba a recibir más, sin ninguna explicación adicional.  
  
-Verás Hermione, el profeta lo prohibió Dumbledore.  
  
-...¿Queeee? ¿Porque hizo algo así?  
  
-Pues... veras Hermione, los Aurores, interceptaron un hechizo, que lanzó el mismísimo Voldemort.  
  
-No digas ese nombre, dijo Ron.  
  
-Esta bien, siguió Harry, el, lanzó un hechizo, sobre el profeta, que hacía que cada persona que lo leyera, emitiera una especie de señal mágica, que solo el que no debe ser nombrado pudiera ver, y de este modo saber donde tenía que mandar a sus mortífagos para acabar con la persona que estuviera buscando, y cuando los Aurores descubrieron el hechizo, Dumbledore persuadid a Cornelius Fudge para que ordenara la inmediata destrucción de todos los ejemplares y que no se volviera a imprimir ni una sola página.  
  
-Bueno, es un plan inteligente por parte de el que no debe ser nombrado, eso hay que reconocérselo, pero por suerte le ha salido el tiro por la culata, concluyó Hermione.  
  
-Hay más, siguió Ron, El maligno, ha enviado a todos sus mortífagos a matar a magos, muggles, incluso a los mortífagos que después de su desaparición durante once años, no le fueron fieles y se pasaron de nuestro lado, y por esto, muchos magos menores de edad han quedado sin familia, otros han muerto, y otros se han convertido en mortífagos.  
  
-Se de uno que seguro que no tardara en unirse a ellos Dijo Hermione en tono sarcástico.  
  
-Si te refieres a Malfoy, no puedes estar mas equivocada.  
  
-¿Eh?....  
  
-Eso ahora da igual, siguió Ron, el caso es que Dumbledore a creado un lugar especial, protegido por toda clase de hechizos, para acoger a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que han quedado sin familia o que pueden estar en peligro. Claro está que no hay lugar alguno en el que se esté completamente a salvo de El que no debe ser nombrado, pero con la ayuda de los hechizos anti-mortífagos y con la presencia de Dumbledore allí, que como todos sabemos es el único mago al que el que no debe nombrarse una vez temió, es un lugar relativamente segundo.  
  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con migo?  
  
-Pues tiene que ver, que Dumbledore tiene razones para pensar que aquí no estas segura, y que quiere que te llevemos allí, nosotros nos instalamos allí podo después que terminara el curso escolar, añadió Harry, la madre de Ron y sus hermanos también están allí desde entonces,   
  
-¿ Y tu padre? se dirigió a Ron  
  
Ron no contestó, se sentó sobre la cama de su amiga y no dijo nada. Empezó a ponerse rojo, sus ojos empezaron emitir un brillo que nunca antes había visto Hermione en ellos. De cada uno de sus ojos comenzaron a salir dos lágrimas medio melancólicas, medio furiosas, apretó sus puños haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por no llorar, pero fue inútil, segundos mas tarde estaba llorando a moco tendido, la expresión de su cara indicaba tristeza y rabia.  
  
-¿Es algo que e dicho? Dudo Hermione.  
  
-Estooo... veras Hermione, le dijo Harry, es algo complicado de explicar, el padre de Ron... esta.... bueno hace 5 semanas .... ahora esta... es dificil de decir, esta....  
  
-¡¡¡MUERTO!!! Grito Ron, dilo, nada va a cambiar, esta muerto y no decirlo no hará que el vuelva.  
  
-¿Pero... como? dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz... ¿Como puede ser? ¿Como ha podido ocurrir algo así?  
  
Veras Hermione, todo ocurrió hará ahora unas 5 semanas, explicó Harry, Arthur se encontraba en el ministerio, como todos los días, cuando una ola de mortífagos entró, y lanzó la maldición Avedda kedabra sobre mas de 500 funcionarios del ministerio, entre ellos se encontraba el padre de Ron.  
  
-Lo siento Ron, lo siento de verdad, ¿estás bien?  
  
- ¿De verdad eres consciente de lo que estas diciendo? ¿No hace ni dos meses que mi padre a muerto y me preguntas que si estoy bien?  
  
-Me refería a como lo estás sobrellevando, se lo que sientes, yo perdí a un tío...  
  
-...¿Un tío? ¿comparas a un tío con un padre? Ni de lejos es lo mismo, no, no sabes como me siento, ¿un tío? esta bien un tío es alguien a quien aprecias, pero nunca lo compares con mi padre. Mi madre está destrozada, a base de hechizos aturdidores, Ojala te vieras en mi situación, aprenderías como me siento.... Casi al instante que pronuncio esta última frase se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, y advirtió que había hablado más de la cuenta.  
  
-A Hermione se le saltaron las lágrimas. -Are como que no he oído esto último que has dicho. Acto seguido de pronunciar esta frase Hermione se giró para que no le vieran llorar.  
  
-Hermione yo... lo siento, es culpa de los hechizos que Dumbledore lanza sobre mi para que no se me haga tan pesada la pérdida, tiene efectos secundarios, lo siento, no quería decir eso, tu me conoces, yo te aprecio, y daría mi vida por que no pasaras por lo que yo estoy pasando, la daría por que ninguno de vosotros, dijo mirando ahora a Harry, pasarais por lo que yo estoy pasando.  
  
Harry miró al suelo y Ron comprendió lo que quería decir ese gesto... y añadió: -Aunque para Harry eso es demasiado tarde, lo siento, dijo de nuevo.  
  
-Bueno, no importa, dijo Harry, ¿verdad? dijo mirando a Hermione  
  
-Verdad dijo esta, todo olvidado.   
  
-Se ha hecho de noche, dijo Ron.  
  
-¿Que os parece si me ayudáis a preparar el Baúl?  
  
-De acuerdo dijeron los dos amigos.  
  
-Un momento, no tenemos la lista de el material escolar que tenemos que comprar, dijo Hermione  
  
-¿De verdad cees que Dumbledore nos dejara abandonar "el lugar" e ir sin protección al callejón Dragón a comprar los materiales escolares? no lo pienses ni un instante, pues el ya se ha encargado de que lo lleven todo al castillo para entonces, una vez allí se pagara lo que se compre.  
  
-Entonces solo tengo que meter la ropa, la varita, los libros de lectura ligera, dijo señalando un montón de libros cada uno tan gordo como dos biblias juntas, la comida para cookhanks, dijo mientras miraba a su gato color canela, los deberes de el verano, los mapas, las plumas, los tinteros, mi pluma vuelapluma, la túnica de gala, nunca se sabe si la tendré que utilizar, mi llave de Gringoots, alguien tendrá que ir a sacar dinero por mi... bueno creo que ya no más.  
  
-Entonces lo meteremos todo en el baúl enseguida dijo Ron, y apuntando con su varita dijo algo como Movvette y acto seguido de la punta de su varita salieron unas chispas azules que fueron a parar al baúl de Hermione, este se abrió, y todos los objetos antes mencionados se metieron solos en el baúl. -¿Algo mas?  
  
-No se.... no puedo creerlo, casi se me olvida, casi olvido mi diario, y acto seguido cogió de encima de la cama el cuaderno en el que había estado escribiendo un rato antes.  
  
Bueno ahora si que esta ya todo listo.  
  
-¿Y ahora que hacemos? hemos acabado tan rápido.  
  
-Si, la verdad es que esto de poder usar la magia fuera del colegio ahorra mucho tiempo.  
  
-No hemos sido tan rápidos, añadió Harry mientras miraba por la ventana del cuarto de Hermione, por la cual se veía un cielo oscuro, lleno de estrellas juntas que parecían querer dibujar algo, y junto a ellas, una hermosa luna llena de un color blanco intenso.  
  
-Se ha hecho de noche y no nos hemos dado ni cuenta, dijo Ron.  
  
-¿Que os parece, si os quedáis aquí a cenar y a pasar la noche? Mañana temprano nos aparecemos en el lugar y listos, no creo que Dumbledore se de cuenta, si como decís, hay tantos alumnos, no notara que falten tres, y así me podríais ayudar a explicarles a mis padres porqué me tengo que ir de esta manera tan inesperada.   
  
-Bueno, Dumbledore lo va a notar, seguro, pero no sería la primera vez que no acatamos sus normas y siempre hemos salido ilesos.  
  
-¿Eso es un sí?  
  
-Por supuesto que lo es, dijeron los dos amigos al unísono.  
  
-Genial, entonces voy a avisar a mi madre de que prepare dos platos más, esperadme aquí hasta que os avise.  
  
Dicho esto, Hermione se giró y salió por la puerta dejando a sus dos amigos solos y sin saber que hacer para pasar el rato asta que Ron dijo con la intención de entablar un tema de conversación: -¿Has visto esos libros?, son enormes, "Lectura ligera" les llama.  
  
-Si, y menudos títulos , son de lo mas extraños dijo Harry, mira: Linajes mágicos, La magia se lleva en la sangre, genes mágicos, magia trascendental... el montón seguía y Harry detuvo su vista en uno que le llamo especialmente la atención.  
  
-Mira esto, le dijo a Ron, al tiempo que cogía uno de los libros de Hermione: Todo sobre el que no debe ser nombrado: Lord Voldemort.  
  
-Te dije que no pronunciaras ese nombre, por obra suya, ni tu ni yo tenemos padre.  
  
-Ron, nombrarlo no va a hace que aparezca aquí.  
  
-Mejor no arriesgare.  
  
-Esta bien, intentare no nombrarlo cuando tu no estés presente, pero te advierto que eso solo le dará mas gloria, es lo que siempre ha buscado, ser temido hasta el punto de que las personas tengan miedo de pronunciar su nombre.  
  
-Bueno, cambiando de tema, dijo Ron para evadir el tema de conversación, el cual empezaba a no gustarle demasiado, -¿Para que querrá Hermione unos libros tan raros?  
  
-No lo sé, respondió Harry  
  
-A lo mejor está investigando sobre la magia familiar, veras Harry, cada familia de magos, tiene una clase de poderes especiales que solo los miembros de su familia pueden tener, se basa fundamentalmente en su código genético, y todo el qué posea ese código genético, tendrá los mismos poderes especiales, que solo los miembros de esa familia tendrán, ¿Lo entiendes?  
  
-Mas o menos, ¿Y que clase de poderes pueden ser esos?  
  
-Pues... de todo tipo, algunos son habilidades, como por ejemplo la habilidad de auto clonarse, es un poder muy apreciado, que muy pocos magos, pueden hacer, además es uno de los poderes secretos de el que no debe ser nombrado.  
  
-¿Como que uno de los poderes? ¿es que tiene mas?  
  
-Muchísimos mas, tiene todos los poderes especiales de las familias de los magos que ha matado a lo largo de su vida, por eso siempre está buscando matar a mas magos y mas y mas y nunca parara hasta que alguien acabe con el. Mientras Ron pronunciaba esta frase, había empezado a, inconscientemente, apretar sus puños fuertemente y se notaba en su voz que le gustaría ser el el que acabara con el señor oscuro.  
  
-¿Si que tarda Hermione no? dijo Harry con la intención de desviar el tema  
  
En ese mismo instante la puerta de la habitación de la joven se abrió, y evidentemente era Hermione la que la cruzaba en ese mismo momento para entrar en su cuarto, tenía una expresión en la cara que señalaba tristeza.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo?  
  
-No es solo que.... veréis: Mi madre esta encantada de que os quedéis aquí a pasar la noche y tiene muchas ganas de sentarse a la mesa con vosotros y que le habléis un poco más del mundo mágico.  
  
-Entonces, ¿es tu padre tal vez el que esta en desacuerdo?  
  
-No, para nada, el está emocionado con la idea de conocer un poco más a fondo a los amigos de los que tanto les he hablado.  
  
-¿¿¿Entonces que pasa???   
  
-He tenido una sensación muy extraña cuando hablaba con ellos  
  
-¿Una sensación?  
  
-Si bueno, olvidemoslo.  
  
-Hermione, ¿Qué son todos estos libros tan extraños? dijo Harry.  
  
-Mmmm... buenoooo.... son libros que estoy utilizando para hacer un estudio de la magia familiar y......  
  
Hermione fue interrumpida por Ron: -Ja, ja, ¿lo ves? te lo dije, Hermione no puede estar mas de un mes sin investigar algo.  
  
-¿Y este otro libro?, dijo Harry señalando al libro que hablaba sobre Voldemort.  
  
-Bueno, me pareció interesante y me lo lleve también, pero aún no he empezado a leerlo.  
  
-¿Puedo leerlo?  
  
-Por supuesto Harry.  
  
Mientras Harry leía el libro de Hermione, esta se dedicaba a escribir en su diario, que había sacado de su baúl, y Ron se entretenía haciendo levitar los lápices de colores de Hermione haciéndolos chocar unos con otros. Al cabo de media hora se oyó la voz de la señora Grager avisando de que la cena estaba lista.  
  
-Bueno, ya habéis oído, la cena ya esta lista, bajemos a cenar.  
  
A disgusto, Harry doblo la esquina superior derecha de la página por la que se había quedado leyendo y dejó el libro sobre la cama de Hermione. Los tres amigos salieron del cuarto de Hermione y bajaron las escaleras.  
  
Os ha gustado? Ya se que es corto pero... paciencia. Por favor enviadme reviews!!!!!!  
  



	3. Sueños Premonitorios

Capítulo 3: Sueños Premonitorios. Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron las escaleras y llegaron hasta el salón. Era un salón realmente bonito, decorado con muy buen gusto: Cuadros antiguos, hermosas plantas verdes y frondosas, una gran chimenea apagada, y montones de pequeñas figuritas decorativas esparcidas por el salón.  
  
En el centro de el salón, había una mesa de madera, sobre la cual se extendían los mas variados y sabrosos platos que Harry no veía desde que había terminado el curso en Hogwarts, en el centro de la mesa había un enorme pavo, y a los alrededores toda clase de cremas y salsas para acompañarlo, incluso habían hasta 6 tipos diferentes de refrescos, estaba claro que la señora Granger era una excelente cocinera.  
  
Los tres amigos se sentaron en la mesa, Harry y Ron se sentaron juntos uno al lado del otro, mientras que Hermione se sentó justo frente a ellos, entre tanto, ella intentó sacar un tema de conversación mientras llegaban sus padres:  
  
-Bueno, ¿Como son los exámenes de aparición?  
  
-Emm, buenooo, -empezó Ron- nosotros... veras...  
  
-Un momento interrumpió Hermione, ¿Como e podido ser tan estúpida? ¿Como no e podido darme cuenta? Tan solo tenéis 15 años, ninguno de vosotros está autorizado a hacer magia fuera del colegio, ¿Como se os ocurre? Se lo pienso contar todo a Dumbledore y a McGonagall.   
  
-Veras Hermione, puedes hacer lo que quieras, puedes estar segura de que ellos ya lo saben, tenemos el permiso de Dumbledore no solo para aparecernos, sino para hacer magia también.  
  
-¿Como puede ser eso?  
  
-Veras Hermione, ya te hemos dicho que muchas cosas han cambiado en estas semanas, y Dumbledore, por alguna razón que nosotros desconocemos, piensa que vamos a necesitar la magia para estar a salvo, y nos ha hechizado, veras, pese a que Dumbledore quiere que podamos usar la magia, el ministerio siempre se negaría a que esto ocurriera, así que nos lanzó un hechizo que nos permitiera usar la magia sin que el ministerio lo notara.  
  
-Bueno, si es así... aunque no estoy del todo convencida.  
  
-Pronto lo estarás, Dumbledore pretende hechizarte a ti también para que puedas utilizar la magia.  
  
-¿Que? ¡¡¡Eso es fantástico!!! ¡¡¡Que ganas tengo de volver a usar mi varita, ya se me estaban olvidando hasta los hechizos más básicos!!!  
  
-Valla, ¿si que se ha conformado pronto eh? bromeo Harry  
  
En ese momento, aparecieron los padres de Hermione disculpándose por su retraso, ambos venían de la cocina.  
  
-¡¡¡Bueno!!! Dijo el señor Granger, -empecemos a cenar.  
  
Una vez todos en la mesa, el padre de Hermione troceó el pavo, todos se sirvieron, y empezaron a comer.  
  
-Aquel pavo era una de las mejores comidas que había probado Harry en toda su vida en Privet Drive, e incluso durante los cuatro años que llevaba comiendo en el Gran comedor de Hogwarts, tenía un sabor especial, diferente a cualquier otro pavo que Harry había comido hasta entonces, aunque quizá se debiera a que Harry levaba sin comer en condiciones desde que salió de Hogwarts al finalizar el curso. A Ron, por el aspecto de su cara, parecía que también le gustaba mucho, aunque posiblemente fuera por el mismo motivo que Harry, desde que había muerto su padre, la madre de Ron no cocinaba, en su lugar lo hacia una anciana mujer, muy amable, que se ocupaba de hacer la comida para todos los que se encontraban en aquel refugio, pero a pesar de esto, no cocinaba tan bien como solía hacer la señora Weaesley, así que de repente y al unísono, Harry y Ron dijeron:   
  
-Señora Granger, todo está delicioso.  
  
-Oh! Gracias, dijo dulcemente la madre de Hermione.  
  
-Si, es cierto cariño, le dijo el señor Granger, esta todo delicioso.  
  
-Bueno, basta ya, comamos que se nos va a enfriar la cena, dijo la señora Granger ruborizada.  
  
Tras unos segundos de incomodo silencio, Harry esperaba que Hermione sacara el tema de su partida hacia el refugio, pero esto no ocurrió, Harry miró a Ron y luego a Hermione, que parecía estar buscando las palabras idóneas para explicarlo todo a sus padres, y justo cuando parecía que esta se disponía a abrir la boca para decir algo, su padre la interrumpió.  
  
-No hace falta que nos expliques nada, lo sabemos.  
  
-¿Que?  
  
Verás, dijo el señor Granger mientras su esposa se levantaba sin decir nada y se dirigía a la cocina, hace un rato a llegado una lechuza, aunque no la hemos reconocido, porque no es una de las que normalmente venían con el periódico, hemos abierto la ventana igualmente y...  
  
-Y nos a entregado esto, interrumpió la señora Granger que volvía de la cocina con un sobre de pergamino: "Señor y señora Granger, la cocina, número 9, avenida Diddikings. Leyó la señora Granger.  
  
-¿Y que pone dentro, dijo Hermione que no parecía estar sorprendida lo más mínimo de que sus padres recibieran una carta mediante el método no muggle.  
  
Estimados señor y señora Granger, soy Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts, de magia y hechicería, donde actualmente estudia y reside su hija durante el curso escolar. Me dirijo a ustedes para comunicarles que por motivos que no puedo desvelarles en este momento su hija deberá partir esta misma noche con todas las cosas que necesite para el próximo curso porque no creo que vuelva antes de que finalicen las vacaciones estivales. Dos compañeros y amigos de su hija pasarán a recogerla, les ruego, no se alarmen y no hagan preguntas, su hija estará segura, estén tranquilos. Un cordial saludo:  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿Que os parece? preguntó Hermione a sus padres.  
  
-No hay ningún problema, dijeron sus padres.  
  
-Harry se quedó perplejo al oír la respuesta de los padres de Hermione, y a Juzgar por la cara que puso Ron, este debía de estar pensando exactamente lo mismo que el. Hermione sin embargo, no parecía nada sorprendida de la reacción de sus padres  
  
-Bien, dijo por fin la chica, será mejor que nos subamos a dormir, saldremos mañana temprano.  
  
-Pero... aqui pone que debéis iros ya.  
  
-Si bueno, no creo que importen unas horas más, Harry y Ron deben de estar agotados, aparecerse cansa tanto como hacer el trayecto andando, solo que es más rápido, y merecen un descanso, antes de aparecerse de nuevo, y esta vez con un "polizón".  
  
-Bueno, está bien, como vosotros queráis.  
  
En ese caso, buenas noches dijo Hermione, seguida por Ron y Harry. Los tres amigos se dirigieron a la cocina con sus respectivos platos para dejarlos en el fregadero, y fue entonces cuando Ron ya no pudo contener más la pregunta:  
  
-Hermione, ¿Como es que tus padres han aceptado a dejarte marchar, sin siquiera preguntar a donde vas?  
  
-Veras Ron, dijo Hermione, mientras buscaba algo con la mirada, me parece que se por que han reaccionado así.  
  
-¿Y bien, por que es? preguntó Harry.  
  
-Hacer el favor de callaros un momento, dijo la joven, que no paraba de buscar algo con la vista.   
  
En ese momento fijó su vista sobre la mesa que había junto a la ventana y dijo:  
  
-Si, seguro que es lo que me imagino.  
  
-¿Nos lo vas a decir o tenemos que esperar a que te duermas y leerlo en tu diario?  
  
-Esta bien, dijo, seguidme.  
  
-Los dos amigos siguieron a Hermione hasta la mesa de que se encontraba junto a la ventana. Sobre la mesa había una especie de polvos blancos que brillaban intensamente.  
  
-¿Veis estos polvos?  
  
-Si  
  
-Son polvos hipnotizantes. Se usan para que la persona que esta bajo los efectos de estos polvos, nunca se pueda negar a nada que les pidas los próximos cinco minutos después de recibir la dosis de polvos. Imagino que Dumbledore los incluiría en el sobre, y mis padres al abrirlo quedaron bajo los efectos de los polvos, y de esta manera no se pudieron negar a la petición de Dumbledore de que yo fuera con vosotros. ¿Lo entendeis?  
  
-Emm si, creo que si, dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Entonces, cualquier persona que caiga bajo los efectos de estos polvos, no puede negarse a nada, absolutamente a nada, de lo que le pidas los próximos cinco minutos?  
  
-Si dijo Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo, pero, a pesar de que los venden en Zonko, no son ningún juguete, no está bien interferir en la vida de los demás de esta manera.  
  
-Pero si solo son polvos.  
  
-Si Ron, solo son polvos, y dime ¿Tu no le encuentras cierto parecido a estos "Polvos" con cierta cosa prohibida?  
  
-Pues no.  
  
-La maldición imperius, intervino Harry, arto de oír discutir a Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Exacto, dijo la joven, la maldición imperius, que además es totalmente ilegal, añadió.  
  
-Si, pero si fueran tan peligrosos no los venderían en una tienda de artículos de broma, respondió Ron.  
  
-Hombre, dijo Hermione, apunto de estallar, no son tan peligrosos como la maldición imperius, porque no se le puede obligar a alguien que esté bajo el efecto de los polvos a hacer algo que atente contra su vida, pero, se acaba por romper las pequeñas normas, y es solo cuestión de tiempo acabar rompiendo las grandes.  
  
-Bueno, dijo Harry fingiendo un bostezo, creo que ya es hora de que nos vallamos a la cama.  
  
-Si, dijo Hermione, dando por zanjada la conversación.  
  
Los tres amigos subieron por las escaleras de la cocina hasta el rellano del primer piso donde estaban las puertas del baño y de las habitaciones, cuando Ron de pronto se detuvo bruscamente.  
  
-¿Que pasa ahora?  
  
-Hermione, ¿Donde esta el baño? Veras, creo que e cenado demasiado... la cena no me ha sentado del todo bien, y necesito ir con urgencia al baño.  
  
-Si, veras, es la puerta frente al dormitorio de mis padres, esa de allí, dijo Hermione señalando una puerta blanca, que estaba justo enfrente de otra identica.  
  
Ron se dirigió hacia la puerta que Hermione le había indicado, mientras que Harry y ella se fueron al cuarto de Hermione. Una vez entraron, Hermione, sacó de nuevo su diaro del baúl y comenzó a escribir en el con la tinta de olor a fresas, y mientras Harry se dispuso a leer el libro de Voldemort que antes había que tenido que dejar de leer por motivo de la cena, pero justo cuando todo la tapa del libro, lo solto y lo dejó caer al suelo, se llevó las manos a la frente, y se arrodilló en el suelo, intentando ahogar un grito para que los padres de Hermione no se alarmaran, pero ella ya se había dado cuenta, se abalanzó sobre su amigo que seguía con las manos en la frente, con un agudo dolor en su cicatriz en forma de rayo, el dolor mas intenso incluso que el que había recibido los cuatro anteriores años, era una mezcla de dolor y odio concentrado todo en una pequeña brecha que intentaba salir de su cicatriz, la cual empezó a sangrar. A Harry le daba la sensación de que no solo perida sangre, pensaba que de un momento a otro su cerebro iba a salir por la pequeña cicatriz.   
  
-Harry, Harry, ¿Que te pasa? Dime algo por favor  
  
-Lo estoy viendo... todo... un arbol.... aquel cementerio..... ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
El joven se desplomó en el suelo, todo había pasado, ya no le dolía la cicatriz, ya no le sangraba, aunque aún le quedaban unas gotas en las manos después de haberlas puesto en la cicatriz, poco a poco recuperó el ritmo normal de la respiración, se incorporó, y encontró el pálido rostro de Hermione, estaba blanca, blanca como la nieve, sus ojos oscuros parecían estar perdidos a la deriva, y, solo cuando Harry la balanceó, está volvio en sí.  
  
-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.  
  
-¿Que no me preocupe? Tu sabes lo que acaba de pasar  
  
-Si, me ha dolido la cicatriz, como tantas veces en estos últimos cuatro años.  
  
-No, no como en estos años Harry, y lo sabes, o, ¿Cuantas veces te ha sangrado la cicatriz?  
  
Lo cierto, es que no era la primera vez que a Harry le dolía la vieja marca que le dejó Voldemort después de matar a sus padres, pero como su amiga bien sabia, esta era la primera vez que había llegado hasta el punto de sangrarle.  
  
-Bueno, ninguna, pero... el joven paró de hablar porque notaba que le ardían las manos, y cuando se las miró, pudo comprobar horrorizado que lo que unos segundos antes había sido su sangre, estaba hirviendo y le estaba quemando las manos. Lo mismo ocurrió con la sangre que había caído la alfombra del cuarto de Hermione, las gotas que antes eran sangre, se convirtieron en una especie de ácido que empezó a hervir hasta quemar el trozo de alfombra sobre el que se encontraban las gotas de sangre, y de este modo evaporarse.  
  
Hermione se incorporo muy rápido, dio un paso atrás, y dijo: -Vale, ¿Que esta pasando aquí?  
  
-No lo sé, dijo Harry  
  
-¿Que no lo sabes? Harry tu frente es una botella de ácido, dijo Hermione, con tono sarcástico.  
  
-Pues no, créeme Hermione, no lo sé, es la primera vez que mi frente sangra, a pesar de que me ha dolido muchas veces.  
  
-¿A eso le llamas tu sangrar?  
  
-Bueno, lo que sea, pero hay algo mas.  
  
-¿Que?  
  
Veras... un momento, ¿donde está Ron?  
  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Hermione. Era Ron, que volvía del servicio, para encontrarse en la habitación de Hermione a la chica de pie, a unos cuantos pasos de su amigo, que estaba tirado en el suelo, mirando sus manos intensamente.  
  
-¿Que pasa aqui?  
  
Emmm.... nada, ¿Por que has tardado tanto?  
  
Buenooooo, resulta que me encontraba peor de lo que yo creia...  
  
-¿Y que es eso?  
  
Ron hizo un esfuerzo por esconder debajo de su túnica una bolsita negra que llevaba en la mano, pero fue inútil, sus dos amigos ya la habían visto.  
  
-Emmm... no, no es nada, solo son unos knuts y unos galeones... y bueno, ¿Me vais a contar que ha pasado?  
  
-De acuerdo, dijo Hermione, ayudando a Harry a levantarse, el cual se sentó en la cama de su amiga, mientras esta iba hacia su escritorio a cerrar su diario, y Ron se sentaba en el sillón que había junto al armario.  
  
-Veras, yo estaba aquí escribiendo mi diario mientras Harry se disponía a leer un rato, cuando de repente le ha empezado a doler la cicatriz, y se ha tirado al suelo, con las manos en la frente y gimiendo de dolor...  
  
-Pero... ¿y que quiere decir eso? Me refiero, a Harry ya le ha dolido la cicatriz antes y no ha significado que el que no debe ser nombrado estuviera cerca   
  
-Si, pero esta vez ha sido diferente, porque la cicatriz ha sangrado ¿verdad Harry?  
  
Harry parecía no estar escuchando nada de lo que sus amigos decían, estaba tumbado sobre la cama de Hermione, mirando al techo, con los ojos fijos en una de las esquinas. Su frente había parado de sangrar, pero de todas formas seguía apreciándose mas vivamente el corte de la cicatriz.  
  
Harry...  
  
-Eh? si, perdonad, dijo Harry, si, si, la cicatriz me ha sangrado.  
  
-Pareces preocupado.  
  
-Si, es que no ha sido solamente eso.  
  
-¿Como?  
  
-Si, mirad, mientras la cicatriz me dolía, veía cosas en mi cabeza... veía el cementerio donde murió Cedric...  
  
-Es normal que aún sigas pensando en aquello, no hace ni dos meses que todo ocurrió.  
  
-No, os equivocáis, no era un recuerdo, Cedric no estaba allí, los mortífagos tampoco estaban allí...  
  
-¿Que quieres decir?  
  
-Allí estábamos nosotros tres, frente a un árbol, y de repente he visto como hemos corrido con todas nuestras fuerzas hasta el árbol, y como si de la barrera del anden 9 y 3/4 se tratase, lo hemos atravesado, para volver a esta misma habitación, y entonces ha sido cuando me ha dejado de doler la cicatriz.  
  
-¿Que?  
  
-No lo se, Ron, solo se lo que he visto.  
  
-Podría ser, dijo Hermione, ¿Podría ser, que de alguna manera, estuvieras conectado con Voldemort, y puedas ver a través de sus ojos?  
  
-No, no es posible, yo sentía que era yo, de algún modo sabía que yo estaba dentro de mi mismo en la visión, sentí el frío de la noche sobre mi, y también sentí la misma sensación que en la barrera del andén 9 y 3/4, mientras atravesábamos el árbol.  
  
-¿Y que crees que hacíamos allí?  
  
No lo sé, no oía nada, solo pude ver. También vi como Hermione sacaba su varita frente al árbol, y creo que lanzaba un hechizo o algo antes de que atravesáramos el arbol.  
  
-Estoooo... deberíamos acostarnos, mañana tendremos que madrugar para aparecernos si no queremos que Dumbledore note nuestra ausencia...-Dijo Hermione  
  
-Ya te hemos dicho que a Dumbledore no se le escapa nada, de echo ya debe imaginarse el motivo de nuestra tardanza, pero tienes razón, deberíamos acostarnos-Dijo Ron, y acto seguido hizo un suave movimiento con su varita y pronuncio las siguientes palabras: Accoggida.  
  
Todos los muebles de la habitación de Hermione se movieron, se pusieron unos encima de otros, se arrinconaron contra las paredes, e incluso levitaron, para dejar un enorme espacio central en la habitación para que en su lugar aparecieran de la nada dos bonitas camas, ambas iguales a la de Hermione.  
  
-Ron, ¡Mira que desastre!  
  
-No pasa nada Hermione, mañana lo arreglaremos con Fregoteo y todo quedará como antes, además, no te quejes, he conjurado unas camas idénticas a la tuya, así por lo menos hacen juego ¿No?  
  
-Esta bien, déjalo estar, será mejor que nos acostemos de una vez.  
  
Harry, que no podía creer que una discusión entre sus dos amigos hubiera durado tan poco, dio gracias a dios por no tener que escucharlos discutir, porque lo que más le apetecía en esos momentos era dormir toda la noche y olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó la túnica y se acostó con la ropa que tenía puesta, pues no había traído pijama, ya que creía que no lo iba a necesitar, y no conocía ningún conjuro para cambiarse de ropa. Al parecer, Ron tampoco conocía ninguno, pues al igual que Harry, se despojó de su túnica, y se acostó con la ropa que llevaba debajo.  
  
Harry tenía mucho sueño, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, y esto no se debía a los profundos ronquidos provenientes de la cama de al lado, pues Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a los ronquidos de Ron, después de haber dormido con el mas de cuatro años en la misma habitación. Sin embargo Hermione parecía no tener ningún problema a la hora de dormir. Ella estaba en su cama, junto a Crookhanks, el gato color canela que Hermione había comprado dos años antes. Ron también dormía, y parecía que estaba teniendo un sueño agradable, o al menos eso pensaba Harry viendo la sonrisa que había dibujada en los labios de su amigo. Harry no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama intentando encontrar la postura idónea para dormir, pero visto que esto no era posible, se levantó, se acercó sigilosamente a la mesa de Hermione, cogió un trozo de pergamino que había allí encima, destapó uno de los tinteros que había sobre la mesa, cogió una pluma, y se dispuso a escribirle una carta a su padrino, Sirius, que le enviaría en cuanto llegaran al refugio.  
  
Querido Hocicos: Estamos todos bien, nos encontramos ahora en casa de Hermione, nos a enviado Dumbledore para que la guiemos hasta "el refugio". Ron quiere aparentar que todo va bien, que lleva mejor lo de su padre, pero por dentro debe sentirse destrozado. A pesar de que estamos todos a salvo, hay algo que me preocupa. Veras, a vuelto a dolerme aquello, pero esta vez ha sido diferente, esta vez incluso he sangrado. Además a ocurrido una cosa muy extraña mientras me dolía. No puedo contarte más, tu ya sabes a que me refiero. Me ha dicho Dumbledore que pronto nos veremos, espero que así sea, entonces podremos hablar de todo esto. Hasta entonces, espero que te cuides.  
Harry  
  
Harry enrolló el trozo de pergamino y lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de su túnica, que estaba colgada detrás de la puerta. En ese momento se escuchó un estruendo, y automáticamente sacó su varita de la túnica. Casi al instante penso: -No seas estúpido, a sido un perro o algún coche, guardó su varita en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros, y se vovió a meter en la cama. Al parecer después de haberle contado a Sirius todo cuanto se podía contar en una carta (siempre intentaban no contar cosas demasiado importantes por si el correo era interceptado) Harry estaba más relajado y consiguió dormirse cuando eran cerca de de la una de la madrugada.   
  
--------CADENA DE SUEÑOS--------  
  
"SUEÑO 1" Harry se despertó en un lugar totalmente distinto en el que se había acostado. Ahora se encontraba junto a Ron y Hermione en un lugar oscuro, en el que solo recordaba haber estado una vez, con Cedric Drigory y Lord Voldemort. En efecto se trataba de los terrenos de la vieja mansión de los Ryddle. Harry parecía ver la escena desde fuera, como un espectador que espera impaciente a ver la obra de teatro por la que ha pagado, pero no podía ir nada de lo que decian su propio yo, Ron y Hermione. Unos cincuenta dementores se les acercaron por detrás, y sin que se dieran cuenta, besaron a los tres amigos. Los tres quedaron tendidos en el suelo como muertos, sin ningún remedio  
  
"SUEÑO 2"  
  
La escena había cambiado, ahora se encontraban todavía en la casa de los Ryddle, pero esta vez un poco mas alejados de donde les habían atacado los dementores. Igual que en la escena anterior, Harry no veía a los amigos a través de sus ojos, sino que como la vez anterior, los veía desde arriba, como si estuviera sentado en su sillón esperando que comenzara la película. En esta ocasión tampoco logro oir lo que el mismo y sus amigos estaban discutiendo, pero vió que por detrás de ellos se acercaban unos veinte o treinta mortífagos, entre ellos el señor Malfoy, los padres de Crabe y Goyle y el difunto Arthur Weaesley. Todos los mortífagos, incluido el padre de Ron, apuntaron con sus varitas mágicas a los tres amigos y movieron los labios para decir algo, aunque Harry no podia oir nada de lo que pasaba, dedujo que estaban lanzándoles una maldición. De las puntas de todas aquellas varitas salieron chorro de luces verdes y fueron a parar directamente a los corazones de los tres jóvenes que cayeron muertos al instante. Sus cuerpos yacían en el suelo, nada se podía hacer ya por ellos.  
  
"SUEÑO 3"  
  
De nuevo la escena volvió a cambiar. De la nada aparecieron otra vez las figuras de los tres amigos, esta vez mas alejados todavía que en las dos escenas anteriores. Ahora se encontraban en el cementerio que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la mansión. Como en las escenas anteriores ningún ruido se oía, y Harry lo veía todo desde fuera, como se de una película muda se tratase. En esta ocasión, los tres amigos andaban agazapados entre las lápidas del cementerio como si estuvieran huyendo de algo que los persiguiese. En ese mismo momento, todas las lápidas se hicieron a un lado dejando a los tres amigos al descubierto en una gran explanada, con tan solo tres lápidas, una junto a la otra que no se habían movido de sus posiciones iniciales. En un remolino de sombras a pareció una figura enmascarada, que con un movimiento de varita ató a los tres amigos a las tres lápidas, dejando a Hermione entre sus dos amigos. El hombre enmascarado se quitó la máscara y...............................  
  
---FIN DE LA CADENA DE SUEÑOS----  
  
Harry sintió una punzada muy fuerte en su cicatriz, aunque no llego a sangrarle y se despertó pegando un grito. Ron y Hermione se sobresaltaron, y Crookhanks que seguía entre los brazos de su dueña, bufó ha Harry-  
  
-¿Que ha pasado? Preguntó Ron  
  
-He tenido unos sueños extraños, y la cicatriz me ha dolido mucho.  
  
-Bueno, algunas veces has soñado cosas extrañas, y la cicatriz de ha dolido muchas veces por las noches. -Dijo Hermione.  
  
Harry ignoró el comentario de su amiga y se giró hacia Ron: -He visto también a tu....  
  
Harry no pudo acabar la frase. Un humo negro los envolvió a los cuatro, gato incluido, y desvaneció toda la habitación. Harry no supo contar el tiempo que estuvo dando vueltas entre aquel negro humo, en la inopia, como se de un sueño muy real se tratase, cuando por fin el humo se desvaneció...  
  
Harry sintió como sus pies daban contra el suelo. Ya no se encontraba en la habitación de su amiga. Ninguno de los tres sabían donde se encontraban, y empezaron a mirar a su alrededor. Se hallaban en un terreno oscuro y descuidado. A la izquierda de los tres amigos había una colina, sobre la cual se alzaba una magnífica y antigua mansión. A la derecha había un bosque con árboles viejos y sin hojas. Mas allá de la colina, detrás de la mansión se podía distinguir una pequeña iglesia y un cementerio con varias lápidas. Una cosa era segura, ya no se encontraban en el número 9 de la avenida Diddikings.  
  
FIN DEL CAPíTULO 3  
  
Os ha gustado????? Estoy buscando la forma de admitir reviews de todo el mundo, no solo de la gente que está registrada, pero aún no se como hacerlo, espero conseguirlo pronto. Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo es bastante mas largo y con bastante mas acción que este, será un capítulo importante que será el inicio de todo el lío final. Espero publicarlo la semana que viene.  
  



	4. La primera profecía: Doce son doce

-¿Estamos todos bien? Balbució Ron.  
  
-Si, supongo que si, respondió Hermione con Crookhanks todavía en sus brazos.  
  
-¿Harry?.  
  
-Si, yo también, respondió el chico.  
  
-Entonces... ¿Que te ocurre?, preguntó Ron, cada vez mas seguro de que a su amigo le ocurría realmente algo, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro.  
  
-No es nada... bueno... es solo que...¿No notáis algo extraño?  
  
-No, respondió Ron.  
  
-¿Esque acaso no lo sentís? ¿No lo oléis? Está en el aire, en el ambiente, dijo Harry. Ron negó con la cabeza. -¿Y tu, Hermione? -A decir verdad... dijo la chica, yo... no sabría explicarlo, no recuerdo cuando sentí por última vez algo así... ¡Un momento! lo retiro, si que lo recuerdo, Harry, ¿Te acuerdas de aquella noche, hace poco mas de un año, cuando conocimos a Sirius?  
  
-!Claro¡, a mi también me recuerda a aquello, dijo Harry... espera... no, no puede ser, dijo con una expresión de terror en el rostro. Harry giró de golpe sobre sus talones y sacó su varita de el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Apuntó hacia la colina donde se encontraba la vieja casa y gritó: - ¡Expecto Patronum! Una voluta de humo plateado salió de la varita de Harry, y en seguida se desvaneció, sin llegar a formar alguna forma con sentido. -Vamos Harry, concéntrate, se dijo para si mismo... ¡Expecto Patronum! Otro hilo de humo plateado, mas débil que el anterior, salió de la varita de Harry, y en menos de un segundo, volvió a desvanecerse.  
  
-¿Que estás haciendo? No hay ningún dementor.  
  
Tu espera y verás, dijo Harry. ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! gritó de nuevo. Otra vez salió un hilo de humo gris de la punta de la varita del joven mago, solo que esta vez no se disolvió, salió mas y mas humo hasta que pudo formar el cuerpo de un robusto ciervo. El animal miró en todas direcciones y al no encontrar nada se volvió hacia Harry, mirándolo con recelo, ¿Porque lo había invocado si no habían dementores cerca?  
  
-Allí, grito Harry señalando con el dedo hacia la colina. En efecto, desde detrás de la colina surgieron mas de cincuenta dementores que avanzaban directamente hacia donde estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione. Crookhanks saltó de los brazos de Hermione y salió huyendo hacia el bosque. Entre tanto el Patronus de Harry se abalanzó contra los dementores y uno a uno los eliminó a todos. Después de esto el ciervo se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido. Ron miró a Harry y le dijo: -Harry, me estás asustando, ¿Como podías tu saber que los dementores iban a atacarnos?   
  
-Veras Ron... yo...bueno...haber como te lo digo...yo, lo he soñado. Concluyó Harry.  
  
-Tu...lo soñaste, repitió atónito Ron. Vamos, que ahora eres profeta.  
  
-No seas estúpido Ron, no soy ningún profeta.  
  
-¿Y como llamas tu a soñar cosas que luego ocurren en la realidad?  
  
-No-lo-se, Ron, solo se que esto es lo que he estado soñando hace un rato.  
  
-Chicos, interrumpió Hermione.  
  
-¿Que ocurre?  
  
-Se trata de Crookhanks, se ha escapado, está en el bosque, tendríamos que buscarlo, ¿No os parece?.  
  
-Está bien, dijo Harry, celebrando el no tener que dar mas explicaciones a Ron sobre sus sueños. ¿Como narices le iba a explicar ahora que también había visto en sueños a su difunto padre, y encima este estaba rodeado de mortífagos, que no estaban precisamente torturándolo para que lo acompañaran?... Y aquel enmascarado de las lápidas...Harry no quería admitirlo, pero estaba seguro de saber de quien se trataba.  
  
Los tres amigos se encaminaron hacia el bosque. Cuando llegaron al límite del bosque vacilaron un momento antes de seguir caminando, pero sin decir nada, los tres avanzaron. El bosque era muy denso, a pesar de que los árboles apenas tenían hojas, entre tanto tronco grueso y macizo, a Harry le resultaba difícil orientarse en la oscuridad. De repente algo se movió a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban los tres amigos.   
  
-¡Está allí! Gritó Hermione, y el gato asustado comenzó a correr. Los tres amigos corrieron tras el gato.  
  
...............  
  
Llevaban corriendo ya mas de cinco minutos. Harry los bajos de su túnica rotos por la cantidad de ramitas que sobresalían de los árboles. Ron tenía las manos llenas de pequeños cortes e incisuras porque ya se había caído tres veces y las había utilizado para amortiguar el golpe. Hermione en cambio solo tenía un pequeño cortecito en el cuello, producto de una rama un tanto larga. Ron paró en seco.  
  
-Escucha Hermione, esto es inútil, parece que tu estúpido gato solo tiene ganas de que corramos tras el, ¿No te das cuenta de que contra mas corremos nosotros, mas corre el, y luego corremos aún mas nosotros, y luego aún mas el, y siempre se repite el mismo círculo vicioso?  
  
-Pero no podemos abandonarlo aquí, ¡se moriría de frió!  
  
-Oye, solo es un gato, hay millones de ellos, ¿Que tiene este de especial? Dijo Ron. Hermione se giró cara a Ron con los ojos en lágrimas. -Ron, no tienes sentimientos. Mira como cuando se trataba de tu estúpida e inútil rata si que querías que fuéramos tras ella, total ¿Para que? pues para que luego acabara convirtiéndose en un hombre, que además de ser mas feo que cuando era rata, terminara siendo el responsable de que Voldemort regresara, le reprochó Hermione a Ron. Oye, te he dicho un millón de veces que no pronuncies el nombre de... de "ese", dijo Ron. -Ron, tienes que asumir de una vez que Voldemort no va a aparecer cada vez que se le nombre.  
  
¡Por su culpa mi padre ha muerto!.   
  
-De eso yo no soy la responsable Ron, y te aseguro que tu padre no murió precisamente por pronunciar nueve estúpidas letras, díselo tu Harry... ¿Harry? Hermione buscó a Harry con la mirada. Ron hizo lo mismo, y al no encontrarlo preguntó: -¿Y donde se ha metido este ahora?  
  
-Ejem, Ejem.  
  
Ron y Hermione dirigieron su vista hacía el pie del árbol mas cercano. Les costó distinguir entre tanta oscuridad la silueta que podían ver, pero pronto comprendieron que se trataba de Harry. Este se levantó y dijo: ¿Habéis terminado ya? Preguntó Harry, y sin esperar respuesta añadió: Ron, no vamos a dejar aquí a Crookhanks, lo buscaremos y luego nos iremos. Hermione, Ron no podía saber entonces quien era realmente Scaberss, estoy seguro que de haberlo sabido la hubiera matado el mismo. ¡JA! Lo interrumpió Ron. ¿Has visto? ¡Di que si, Harry!. Sigo hablando yo, dijo Harry cortando tajantemente a Ron. Ron, se que es difícil, pero tienes que asumir que Voldemort no tiene un radar sobrenatural que le permite aparecerse allí donde se le nombre. ¿Entendido?   
  
-Si, dijeron Ron y Hermione con voz cansina.  
  
-Pues está bien, quiero que sea la última vez que discutís por chorradas semejantes.  
  
-Vale peroooo....... Harry.....  
  
-¿Que pasa ahora?  
  
-Creo, es posible, cabe la posibilidad, de que, seguramente.... estemos... perdidos. Dijo Ron temeroso por si recibía mas gritos de su amigo.  
  
-¡OH! Bueno, si, es verdad... LUMOS.   
  
Los tres amigos siguieron andando sin hablar. Anduvieron por aquel oscuro bosque segundo tras segundo, minuto tras minuto, y ni encontraron al gato, ni encontraron tampoco el límite del bosque. Pronto llegaron a un claro en el que habían menos árboles que en el resto del bosque. Los tres se detuvieron para ver mejor donde estaban, y fue entonces cuando Hermione señaló al cielo mientras decía: -¡Mirad!  
  
Harry y Ron miraron en la dirección que señalaba el dedo de su amiga. -¿Que se supone que estamos viendo? dijo Harry. Si, Hermione, ¿Que has visto? No hay nada, excepto, lo que tal vez podría ser... ¿Humo?. Exacto, ¡Humo!, dijo la niña. -¿Y de que nos sirve el humo a nosotros? Preguntó Ron. -Pues de nada, dijo Hermione, pero si hay humo, tiene que haber fuego, y donde hay fuego, tiene que haber alguien que lo haya encendido, alguien, que tal vez si que sepa el camino para salir del bosque, y que con suerte, nos ayude a buscar a Crookhanks.  
  
Pues no perdamos mas el tiempo. Fue decirlo y hacerlo. Los tres amigos emprendieron de nuevo el camino, esta vez ansiosos por encontrar la fuente de aquel humo. Corrían con todas sus fuerzas, y poniendo los cinco sentidos en intentar no tropezar con nada, pero aún así de vez en cuando levantaban la vista para ver su posición respecto al humo. Harry no sabía explicar porque, pero por mas que corría y corría, siempre que miraba hacia arriba el humo estaba siempre en la misma posición respecto a el. ¿Estaría alucinando? En una de las ocasiones en que Harry alzó la vista para ver el humo, y la volvió a bajar, vio algo que lo izo detenerse en seco y caer al suelo. Al parecer Ron y Hermione habían visto lo mismo que Harry, pues ellos dos también frenaron en seco, y a poco estuvieron de acabar en el suelo con Harry.  
  
Una diminuta bola de fuego levitaba entre los árboles. Cada vez se acercaba mas hacia donde se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione, y eso cada vez retrocedían mas y mas. La pequeña bola de fuego fue aumentando su velocidad, y los tres amigos también. Entonces ocurrió algo que ninguno de los tres esperaban, la bola de fuego desapareció, para reaparecer enseguida a menos de un metro de distancia de ellos.  
  
-No tengáis miedo, no voy a haceros daño, dijo una voz. Aquella voz era la mas rara que Harry había oído en su vida, y eso que en el curso anterior había hablado incluso con unos cuantos tritones. Harry, Ron y Hermione no dijeron nada. Poco a poco la bola de fuego se fue acercando un poquito mas hasta que pudieron distinguir a un hombrecillo, con barba incluida, diminuto, envuelto en una aureola de fuego.  
  
-¿Que... quiero decir... quien eres? Preguntó Ron.  
  
-Soy un Fuego Fatuo, mi nombre es Patxy.  
  
-Muy bien, Patxy, y... ¿que se supone que hemos de entender por "Fuego Fatuo"? Preguntó Harry.  
  
-Los fuegos fatuos somos criaturas épicas. Muy poca gente es capaz de vernos en toda su vida, solo aparecemos cuando realmente se necesita nuestra ayuda. Nos movemos a través de los once planos vitales, buscando espíritus nobles, que se han perdido, y buscan su camino.  
  
-Un momento... ¿Planos "vitales"? ¿Que es eso? Preguntó Harry  
  
-¡Oh! Disculpad, tengo la tediosa manía de que todo el mundo sabe de lo que les hablo. Veréis, el universo se divide en Once planos paralelos. Nosotros nos encontramos en el plano físico, pero también existen el plano fantasmal, el plano astral... y así hasta un total de once planos.  
  
-Ejem... son doce, dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿Que?  
  
-Que son doce... me refiero a los planos, aclaró Hermione al ver los rostros de sus amigos.  
  
-Cierto, son doce, dijo Patxy, aunque nosotros, los fuegos fatuos, preferimos obviar que existe un doceavo plano, por nada del mundo se nos ocurriría ir allí, además de que tenemos la entrada completamente restringida.   
  
-¿Porqué?  
  
-Pues se debe a que allí habitan las criaturas mas extrañas que nunca se hayan visto en el mundo mágico. Son seres , muy poderosos, que, gracias a que su plano se encuentra situado mucho mas lejos que el mismísimo sol, pueden ver todo lo que ocurre en el universo al mismo tiempo. Son totalmente neutros, no son aliados ni del bien, ni del mal, y siempre están alerta, si algo que atente contra la seguridad del mundo está apunto de ocurrir, ellos lo evitan. ¿No os habéis fijado en las veces que el mundo ha estado apunto de destruirse? La primera guerra mundial, la segunda guerra mundial.... ellos siempre han estado ahí, y ha sido gracias a ellos por lo que el mundo, en la medida de lo posible, ha conseguido salir adelante. Ni Harry, ni al parecer Ron y Hermione, estaban muy seguros de lo que oían. Realmente Harry estaba mas pendiente de observar al diminuto fuego fatuo, que de escuchar lo que este le decía, temía que en cualquier momento les pudiese atacar. Pese a que Patxy no era mucho mas grande que un moscardón, y que Harry podía quitárselo de encima con un simple manotazo, en los cuatro años que había asistido a Hogwarts, había aprendido que las criaturas mágicas no siempre eran lo que realmente aparentaban.   
  
-Dices que sois una especie de guía ¿no?  
  
-No, no somos un sobrenatural radar, si a eso te refieres, pero aparecemos alli donde se nos necesita para "guiar" mágicamente a los espíritus perdidos. Por ejemplo, vosotros, estáis perdidos en este bosque, ¿Verdad?  
  
-Si  
  
-Pues aquí me tenéis. Naturalmente los fuegos fatuos no aparecemos ante las narices de todas las personas que se pierden en los bosques, para eso están las brújulas, lo que pasa es que vosotros no os encontráis en un bosque normal. Este es el bosque de las voluntades o el bosque perdido, como algunos lo llaman.  
  
-¿Bosque perdido?  
  
-Si, lo llaman así porque nunca tiene un emplazamiento exacto. Aparece aquí y allá, nunca se sabe donde, ni cuando, puede estar años sin aparecer en ningún sitio. Además solo existe una forma de salir de el, y es deseándolo desde el corazón, si no se hace así, jamás se encontrará el límite del bosque.  
  
-Pero...nosotros queremos salir, de eso estamos seguros, sin embargo... no hemos encontrado aún el límite. Dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Estás seguro de eso? El fuego fatuo hablaba con Harry, sin embargo miraba fijamente a Hermione. -Yo creo, prosiguió, que no todos queréis salir del bosque.  
  
Ron, que lo comprendió todo, dijo: -Hermione...¿No quieres que salgamos?.  
  
-Por supuesto que quiero, es solo que... no quiero irme sin Crookhanks.  
  
-Disculpad, interrumpió el fuego fatuo, Crook...¿que?  
  
-Es mi gato, se llama Crookhanks.  
  
-¡AH!, osea, que ese gato es tuyo...  
  
-Que quieres decir con "ese gato", ¿Acaso lo has visto?  
  
-¿Que si lo he visto? Esa bola peluda ha intentado comerme, tiene suerte de que me he escapado, sino ahora tendría la lengua... bueno, en realidad por no tener no tendría ni lengua. Para tu información, niñita, te diré que tu gato está sano y salvo fuera ya del bosque... supongo que eso te motivará lo suficiente para desear salir ¿no?. Hermione asintió con la cabeza. -¿Y por donde seguimos?, preguntó Harry. -Tenéis que seguir la linea de fuego, dijo señalando al oscuro tramo que había entre dos árboles. Justo cuando Harry iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle a Patxy que a que linea se refería, de el dedo de este, salió un hilo de humo, en proporción al cuerpo de Patxy, bastante grande, que marcó una linea recta, y que solo giraba muy lejos, donde la vista de Harry no podía alcanzar. -Gracias, dijo Hermione, hasta pronto. -Hasta pronto, dijo el diminuto fuego fatuo, ¡Oh! casi lo olvido, tengo que daros un mensaje. -¿Que mensaje, preguntó Ron. -Emm... bueno, será mejor que lo veáis vosotros mismos. Dicho esto, Patxy empezó a dar vueltas, tan rápido que Harry volvía a ver solo una bola de fuego, sin nadie dentro. Cuanto mas giraba, mas grande se hacía, hasta que llegó un momento que quejó de hacerse grande, pero sin parar de dar vueltas, empezó a abrirse un agujero, que fue creciendo de dentro para afuera, hasta que formó un gran aro, por el que perfectamente, de habérselo propuesto, Harry podría haber entrado sin ningún problema.   
  
A pesar de que se trataba de un aro, dibujado con fuego, en medio de un bosque, Harry, Ron y Hermione, no podían ver a través del aro lo que había detrás. En su lugar lo que veían era una niebla blanquecina que poco a poco se fue disipando. Ahora Harry podía ver perfectamente la imagen del aro. Se trataba de la calle principal de Hogsmeade, donde se encontraba "Las tres escobas". Harry vio que algo se movía en la escena, y fijó su vista para encontrar exactamente donde. Se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de la puerta de las tres escobas, que se abría y por la que salían tres siluetas negras. La silueta de el centro, parecía no poder andar, y todo el rato era arrastrada por las otras dos siluetas, mientras la central, se llevaba constantemente las manos al vientre. Enseguida la imagen se cubrió de niebla otra vez. Entre el espesor de aquella niebla, apareció una cuarta figura, esta vez de frente, pero con una máscara en la cara que hacía imposible que fuera reconocida. De pronto aquella extraña figura empezó a hablar con la voz distorsionada y dijo:  
  
  
  
Todo ocurrirá cuando el doce este cegado. Solo entonces el día se hará noche y la noche se ara día, ese será el momento, y Recordad: Doce son doce  
  
El aro comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo, cada vez mas rápido, u cuanto mas rápido iba, mas se cerraba la abertura, hasta que finalmente volvió a ser una bola de fuego, y cuando paró, volvió a poderse ver la cara de Patxy.  
  
-¿Que significa lo de......?   
  
-Ssshhhh, silencio, no podemos perder mas tiempo. Escuchadme con atención, cuando cuente tres, vais a salir corriendo, y pasa lo que pase, oigáis lo que oigáis, no debéis mirar atrás. ¿Entendido?. Sin esperar respuesta el fuego fatuo continuó, -Bien: Uno, Dos, ¡TRES! Entonces ocurrió algo que Harry no se esperaba, Patxy explotó y desapareció, y el suelo empezó a temblar. Sin dirigirse la palabra, los tres amigos corrieron, corrieron con todas sus fuerzas en la dirección que el fuego fatuo les había indicado. Les resultaba difícil correr con aquel temblor bajo sus pies. Cuando llevaban corriendo unos cinco minutos, Ron ya se había tropezado tres veces, pero no se había parado, en cuanto caía, se volvía a levantar, y, como le había indicado Patxy, ni siquiera miraba atrás, solo corría. Unos minutos mas tarde, dos caídas de Harry, y tres de Hermione, por fin divisaron el ansiado límite del bosque. Pronto llegaron, y cuando estaban a menos de un metro, ocurrió algo inesperado. Los trés salieron disparados fuera del bosque, llevándose con sigo las ramas mas frágiles de los árboles que se cruzaban en su camino, cuando cayeron al suelo, ya estaban fuera del bosque. Fue solo entonces cuando los tres se giraron hacia el bosque, para contemplar tan horrible escena. El bosque parecía estar tragándose a si mismo, sobre un bucle central, que iba absorbiendo todos los árboles. Pronto no quedó más que un claro vacío. Fue entonces cuando Harry se sorprendió realmente, después de todas las carreras que se había dado dentro del bosque, solo se encontraba a unos quince metros de donde fueron atacados por los dementores.  
  
-Ron se puso en pié y ayudó a levantarse a sus amigos. -Escuchad... no podemos quedarnos demasiado tiempo aquí, dijo Ron, pero tranquila Hermione, encontraremos a Crookhanks, añadió al ver que la chica iba a rechistar.   
  
-¿Y como vamos a volver? Lo único que sabemos de ese lugar es que... bueno, que es aquí donde "el" regresó.  
  
-¿Creéis que está ahora aquí?  
  
-No lo creo, nos habría atacado ya. ¿No?  
  
-¿Verdad Harry?...¿Harry?  
  
-Calla, susurró, intento recordar algo.  
  
-¿Que?  
  
-¡Lo tengo!   
  
-Bien, ¿Nos lo cuentas? Dijo Ron impacientándose.  
  
-Esperad... esas son las buenas noticias.  
  
-¿Y las malas?  
  
-Pues que tenemos que escondernos.  
  
-¿Escondernos de que?  
  
-¡DE ELLOS! Grito Harry al ver que de donde antes se encontraban los dementores, ahora aparecían mas y mas mortífagos. En menos de cinco segundos ya habían treinta mortífagos caminando hacia ellos.  
  
-¿Que hacemos?  
  
-¿Que tal correr?  
  
-Buena idea.  
  
Los tres corrieron y corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuanto mas corrían ellos, mas cerca tenían a los mortífagos. Mientras corría, Harry escuchó 5 crujidos detrás de ellos, pero no se paró para ver a que se debían. Pronto lo lamentó, porque delante de ellos, escuchándose de nuevo otros cinco crujidos, aparecieron cinco de aquellos encapuchados mortífagos. Sin pensarlo dos veces Harry les apuntó con su varita y grito: Desmaius. Un haz de luz roja salió de su varita y milagrosamente logró debilitar a uno de los cinco mortífagos, pero de poco les sirvió, pues los otros cuatro sacaron sus varitas y les apuntaron con ellas.   
  
-¡POR AQUÍ! Gritó Ron, y los tres corrieron hacia su izquierda. todos los mortífagos corrieron detrás de ellos. Pronto llegaron a una zona donde había muchas estatuas y una gran fuente, el sitio idóneo para esconderse. Se ocultaron justo a tiempo detrás de una estatua de un angel, para evitar la maldición Cruciatus que les acababan de lanzar. Harry asomó la cabeza y el brazo con el que tenía sujeta la varita y apuntando hacia los mortífagos grito: Petrificus Totalus. Tres mortífagos se pusieron tan rígidos como la estatua del ángel, y cayeron al suelo. Harry se ocultó de nuevo justo a tiempo para evitar un rayo verde que izo estallar en mil pedazos el ala izquierda del ángel.   
  
-En cuanto salgamos de esta, voy a matar a tu gato, le dijo Ron a Hermione.  
  
-¿Que has visto en los últimos minutos que te haga pensar que vamos a salir vivos de aquí? dijo Hermione.  
  
-Corred, seguidme, dijo Harry, justo cuando salía de detrás del angel, esquivando como podía las decenas de rayos de todos los colores que cruzaban los terrenos. Ron y Hermione lo siguieron. De pronto se escuchó un nuevo crujido y un nuevo mortífago se apareció frente a Hermione, separándola de Ron y Harry. El mortífago apuntó con su varita a Hermione: Crucio. La chica se tiro al suelo y empezó a retorcerse, gritando de dolor.  
  
-SERÁS HIJO DE... ¡RICKTUSEMPRA! gritó Harry, y de nuevo un haz de luz roja salió de la punta de su varita, y chocó contra la espalda del mortífago, que fué lanzado varios metros por detrás de Hermione. -¡WINGARDUM LEVIOSA! gritó de nuevo Harry, apuntando a la estatua mas cercana. Esta se elevó varios metros sobre el suelo, y pasó levitando sobre Hermione hasta quedar sobre el mortífago, que empezaba a levantarse, fue entonces cuando Harry retiró su varita, rompiendo así la conexión con la estatua, y esta cayó con todo su peso, derribando al mortífago, y dejandolo inconsciente, o tal vez.. muerto, a Harry le daba lo mismo, poco le importaba ya. Entre el y Ron ayudaron a la joven a levantarse, y la tumbaron detrás de la fuente. -Escucha Harry, tengo un plan, dijo Ron, sacando una pequeña bolsita de su túnica, voy a lanzar esto al aire, cuando esté sobre los mortífagos, asegúrate de apuntar bien y romperlo, ¿entendido?. -Si pero... dijo Harry. -Tu hazme caso, dijo Ron, y sin esperar mas salió de detrás de la fuente. ¡HEY, ESTAMOS AQUÍ! gritó a los mortífagos, que los estaban buscando en la dirección contraria. Cuando todos se giraron lanzó el pequeño saquito al aire. ¡AHORA!. Harry salió también de detrás de la estatua, y sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, apuntó al saquito de Ron y gritó: EXPELIARMUS. Un rayo de luz salió de la punta de la varita de Harry y dió de pleno en el saquito, que explotó y libero unos polvos blancos que cayeron sobre todos y cada uno de los mortífagos. Acto seguido todos ellos se detuvieron, tiraron sus varitas al suelo y se desenmascararon. Entre aquella multitud se encontraban Lucius Malfoy, Colagusano, los padres de Crabe y Goyle y... Ron ahogó un grito al contemplar allí, de pie, rodeado de todos aquellos mortífagos a su difunto padre.   
  
-Es...es...es... ¡Es mi padre! dijo Ron horrorizado. Pero... no puede ser, el está muerto.   
  
Hermione al oír aquellas palabras se incorporó con algo de dificultad, debido a los persistentes efectos de la Cruciatus, y al asomarse comprobó por si misma que en efecto, allí estaba el señor Weaesley, en un estado casi hipnótico.  
  
-Uno momento, dijo Hermione, haciendo como si tal escena no estuviera delante de ellos, ¡Has usado los polvos hipnóticos! ¡RON! te dije que eran altamente peligrosos.   
  
-Bueno, nos han salvado la vida ¿No? dijo Ron, apartando la vista de su padre.  
  
-Si bueno, durante cinco minutos, porque cuando pase ese tiempo, los mortífagos volverán a la carga, repondió Hermone.  
  
-En realidad ya son tres, dijo Harry mirando su reloj.  
  
-Vale, tengo una idea, dijo Ron, intentando no mirar a su padre, que seguía allí, paralizado junto a los demás mortífagos. Escucharme todos, les dijo, vais a hacer exactamente lo que yo os diga. Primero, vais a materializaros en vuestras casas de inmediato, y vais a conjurar las cadenas mas fuertes que seáis capaces, luego partiréis vuestras varitas y os ataréis con las cadenas a un sitio lo suficientemente fuerte como para atar a un elefante, ¿Entendido? Nadie respondió, pero uno a uno los mortífagos fueron agachándose, recogiendo sus varitas y desapareciéndose de los terrenos de la mansión. Cuando los tres amigos se quedaron solos, Hermione fue la que habló primero. -¿No me habíais dicho que tu padre había muerto?. -Es obvio que no, respondió Ron, a no ser, claro, que ahora seamos capaces de ver a los muertos. Pero... digo yo que lo enterraríais ¿Verdad?. -Buenooo... lo cierto es que como desaparecieron tantos cadáveres, lo que realmente hicimos fue enterrar un ataúd vacío, pensábamos que nunca aparecería el cuerpo. -¡OH!, entiendo, dijo la joven, poco convincente.  
  
En ese momento Crookhanks apareció de detrás de una estatua. -¡Crookhanks! dijo Hermione con voz dulce, ven aquí gatito... no, no ¡NO! vuelve. Era demasiado tarde, el gato había estado delante de ellos el momento preciso para que ellos lo vieran, y había empezado a correr en dirección a la casa.  
  
-¡Hay que joderse con el gatito de las narices! dijo Ron.  
  
-Oye, ¿No tenéis la sensación de que quiere que le sigamos?- Dijo Hermione.  
  
-Es posible, de todas formas, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer. Dicho y hecho, los tres se levantaron, y fueron en dirección a la casa, esta vez sin correr, pues a Hermione parecía costarle solo el hecho de andar. Tras unos minutos de tedioso silencio, llegaron a la puerta de la mansión. Se miraron los unos a los otros. Nadie habló, pero en sus miradas se podía adivinar que no les apetecía en absoluto entrar en aquella vieja mansión, sin embargo y sorprendentemente fue Ron el que alargó su brazo hasta la puerta y la abrió despacio, sin decir nada entró, y sus amigos, lo siguieron. Ahora se encontraban en lo que parecía haber sido un hermoso y gigante salón, con sus lujosas chimeneas, los numerosos divanes esparcidos a lo largo de las paredes, la lujosa mesa con sus trece sillas al rededor, los muebles acristalados, las lujosas escaleras que conducían al piso superior, las columnas entrelazadas que sujetaban el arco que separaba la zona de comer del resto de la estancia...  
  
De pronto se escuchó un crujido: provenía del piso de arriba. -¿Que ha sido eso? dijo Hermione. -Probablemente solo sea un mueble, cuando se hacen viejos, a veces crujen por tener que soportar su propio peso, dijo Ron. -Bueno... Solo hay una forma de comprobarlo, ¿no?, tenemos que subir, total, no hemos llegado hasta aquí para ahora asustarnos por un ruidito. Argumentó Harry -Está bien, se resignó Ron. Los tres, seguidos muy de cerca por Crookhanks, subieron las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al piso superior se encontraron con un pasillo largo, con seis puertas de madera negras a cada lado, un total de doce puertas. Sin preguntar siquiera, Harry tomó el pomo de la puerta mas cercana, y lo giró para así abrir la puerta y encontrarse ante sí aquella oscura habitación, ocupada tan solo por seis enormes armarios apoyados en la pared del fondo, una vieja mecedora cubierta de polvo en el centro de la estancia, y una antigua chimenea en la pared izquierda.  
  
Harry fue el primero en penetrar en la estancia esta vez, seguido muy de cerca por Crookhanks. Después entró Hermione, tirando de la manga de la túnica de Ron para obligarlo a entrar, y cuando Ron puso su segundo pié dentro de la habitación, la puerta se cerró con un golpe sordo. Ron desesperado intentó abrirla, con todas sus fuerzas tiraba y tiraba de la puerta, pero no podía abrirla, estaban encerrados. Harry por su parte, no parecía tener demasiado interés en salir de aquella habitación. Se había quedado mirando fijamente los armarios negros. De pronto, uno de los armarios, el que mas a la izquierda se encontraba, comenzó a emitir un extraño brillo que atrajo la mirada de Harry. Parecía que dentro del armario hubiera una lámpara encendida y que por las rendijas salieran los resquicios de luz. Harry sintió como su voluntad abandonaba su cuerpo, el ya no era quien lo dominaba, en su lugar una fuerza invisible lo empujaba acercándolo cada vez mas hacia el misterioso armario. Cuanto mas cerca estaba Harry, mas intenso se hacía el sentimiento de curiosidad, pero a la vez de terror por lo que pudiera encontrarse dentro del armario. En pocos segundos Harry se sorprendió al comprender que estaba a menos de un metro del armario, había extendido su brazo, ahora había cogido el tirador... ¡PUM! Harry salió de su ensimismamiento al oír un ruido a su espalda, y se giró. Ron le había dado una patada a la puerta y ahora esta estaba en el suelo, rota, la parte que faltaba estaba todavía sujeta al marco de la puerta. Ni Ron ni Herimone parecían haberse dado cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo Harry, y en el fondo este lo agradecía, ni siquiera el mismo sabía muy bien explicarlo. Los tres salieron de la habitación. Cuando los tres ya estaban fuera, de repente, al otro lado de la puerta opuesta a la que estaban, se escuchó el mismo ruido que habían oído abajo. Esta vez fue Hermione, la que, sin decir tampoco nada, abrió la puerta. Entró primero ella, seguida de cerca por Ron y Crookhanks, Harry no quiso entrar, parecía no poder alejarse demasiado de la habitación de los armarios.   
  
-Harry... ¿Vienes? le preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Si...si, supongo que si, dijo este, y entró también en la habitación donde estaban sus amigos. A pesar de que aquella habitación también estaba llena de polvo, oscura y húmeda, por lo demás no se parecía en nada a la anterior. Esta estaba llena de espejos de todos los tamaños y modelos: Grandes, pequeños, de cuerpo entero, de madera, de metal, plateados... una infinidad de modelos. Mientras Ron y Hermione fisgoneaban por toda la habitación, Harry se puso frente a uno de los espejos de cuerpo entero, y sorprendido comprobó que se podía considerar un espejo prácticamente normal, pasando por alto el hecho de que no podía ver su propio reflejo. En su lugar en el espejo se podía observar con claridad, la habitación completa, pero por algún motivo, Harry no aparecía en el reflejo. Sin saber muy bien porque, Harry se llevó las manos a el bolsillo de su túnica. Tenía algo dentro, pero no sabía que era, cuando lo sacó recordó que se trataba de la breve carta que le había escrito a Sirius en casa de Harmione. La leyó para si mismo y pensó: -¿De verdad merece la pena angustiarle solo por que me haya vuelto a doler la cicatriz? Además, ahora nos han pasado cosas mucho mas importantes, quizá debería volver a escribirle contándole todo con pelos y señales... o quizá no, alguien podría interceptarla. Harry ojeó una vez más la carta, y no le encontró ningún sentido a la idea de enviársela a su padrino, así que la arrugó con el puño y la lanzó hacia una esquina de la habitación. De nuevo se escuchó el familiar crujido. Harry desvió la vista hacia la zona de donde provenía el ruido, y comprobó que solo se trataba de una rata mordiendo un trozo de madera.  
  
-Mirad, ahí tenemos nuestro misterioso ruidito, dijo Ron.  
  
-Escuchad, dijo Harry, aquí no hacemos nada, ¿que os parece si registramos todas las habitaciones para ver si encontramos algo que por lo menos nos indique donde nos encontramos exactamente?, o tal vez, por que no, a encontrar la forma de volver al refugio.  
  
-Bueno, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, dijo Hermione.  
  
-Si, estoy de acuerdo, añadió Ron.  
  
-Vaya... parece que la charla de antes ha surtido algún efecto en vosotros dijo Harry mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.   
  
Los cuatro, gato incluido, salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta. Cruzaron a la habitación que se encontraba a la derecha de la primera, y abrieron la puerta. Esta, al igual que sus predecesoras, era oscura y húmeda, pero a diferencia de las otras, esta no tendría mas de un metro cuadrado de amplitud, mas bien parecía un armario. Cuando los tres estuvieron dentro con el gato, la puerta se cerró sola de nuevo, solo que esta vez no les dio tiempo a intentar abrirla de nuevo. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, el suelo empezó a moverse bajo los pies de Harry. Aquello se podía definir bien con la palabra ascensor, pues, pese a que todo estaba bastante oscuro, Harry juraría que el suelo cada vez iba mas para abajo. De pronto paró de moverse, y volvían a estar frente a la puerta. -¿Y si probamos en otra habitación?, dijo Hermione. -Será lo mejor, dijo Ron, y abrió la puerta para salir al pasillo. Su sorpresa fue que allí ya no estaba el pasillo, en su lugar había otra habitación, esta mas grande, con otra puerta frente a ellos. Salieron del ascensor y la puerta no solo se cerró, sino que además desapareció, dejando tan solo un trozo de pared vacía. La sala en la que se encontraban ahora estaba llena de nichos y flores, no les fue muy difícil el darse cuenda de que se encontraban en un mausoleo. En el centro había una especie de sarcófago encima de un altar en el que se podía leer claramente: "Familia Ryddle. Lo mas curioso de aquel mausoleo eran los nichos que había repartidos por alrededor de la paredes. En total habían doce nichos, pero lo curioso de estos nichos era que no llevaban ningún nombre escrito, tan solo llevaban un número, de derecha a izquierda se podía leer: Nº1, Nº2, Nº3 (...) Nº11 y Nº12. Debajo de este último si que había algo escrito: "EL TRAIDOR"  
  
Harry se adelantó a Ron y abrió la puerta que se encontraba frente a la que minutos antes pertenecía al ascensor. Esta puerta no daba a ninguna otra habitación, daba al exterior. Los tres salieron, y cuando estuvieron fuera se dieron cuenta de que aquel mausoleo era parte de la pequeña iglesia que había detrás de la mansión de los Ryddle, y ahora se encontraban en aquel cementerio, en el cementerio en que unos meses antes, Harry se había enfrentado a Voldemort, y en el que Cedric había perdido la vida.  
  
Los tres amigos se agacharon y caminaron entre las lápidas por si acaso aún quedaba algún mortífago o algún dementor por alli. Harry aún tenía algo en mente. Justo antes de que desaparecieran del cuarto de Hermione, el había tenido tres extraños sueños: En el primero, medio centenar de dementores le atacaban junto a Ron y Hermione, y los besaban, en el segundo, los mortífagos les atacaban y los mataban, y en el tercero, un enmascarado, que Harry, pese a no querer reconocerlo, estaba muy seguro de quien se trataba, los ataba a unas lápidas y... ¿y que? ¡Nada! se despertó y no vio nada mas. Pero lo que le preocupaba realmente era que sus dos primeros sueños se habían reescrito a su favor en la realidad, ¿quería decir eso que su tercer sueño también cobraría vida? No tubo que esperar mucho para descubrirlo. En ese instante, una rata salió de detrás de una de las lápidas. Crookhanks saltó de los brazos de su dueña y se perdió de vista persiguiendo a la rata. Hermione gritó: ¡CROOKHANKS!... no le dió tiempo a decir nada mas, porque en ese momento todas las lápidas empezaron a moverse, a cambiar de sitio. En pocos instantes todas las lápidas habían desaparecido, y solo quedaban tres, una junto a la otra, en medio de un claro desierto. Entre un extraño humo negro, como el que los había transportado a ellos, apareció una silueta oscura, que llevaba puesta una túnica negra, y una capucha negra que le cubría el rostro. La extraña figura alzó una mano, en la que sostenía una varita, y apuntó a los tres amigos. De la punta de la varia salieron una especie de cuerdas que fueron directas hacia Harry, Ron y Hermione y los lanzaron contra cada una de las lápidas. Las cuerdas empezaron a enrollarlos e inmovilizarlos, hasta tal punto que Harry no pudo sujetar su varita ni un instante mas y se le cayó al suelo. El encapuchado se acercaba mas y mas, y solo cuando estuvo a unos dos metros de los jóvenes se quitó la capucha. Aquel horrible rostro de serpiente Harry ya lo conocía, era la cara de Lord Voldemort. Ninguno de los tres amigos hablo, y en su lugar fue Voldemort el que habló con aquella fría voz que lo caracterizaba.  
  
-Bienvenidos a mi hogar: ¡Potter! que agradable sorpresa, ya te echaba de menos, ironizó.   
  
-Es...es..es... balbucía Ron.  
  
-Si Ron, ya sabemos quien es, dijo Hermione.  
  
-Weaesley, continuó Voldemort, estate tranquilo, no moriréis hoy... ninguno de vosotros, añadió mirando a Harry, sois demasiado valiosos en estos momentos, sobre todo tu, dijo mirando ahora a Hermione.  
  
-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! Gritó Harry.  
  
-Vaya Harry, ¿a estas alturas te pones celoso? tranquilo, siempre serás el centro de mis obsesiones.  
  
-En cuanto a ti, dijo girándose hacia Hermione, tranquila, no te dolerá...de momento. Nada mas dijo esto, los ojos de Voldemort se volvieron de un rojo intenso, y comenzó a hablar en una lengua extraña. A Hermione también se le pusieron los ojos rojos y brillantes, solo entonces Voldemort paró de hablar en aquella extraña lengua, y los dos volvieron a la normalidad.  
  
-¿Que me ha hecho? grito la niña.  
  
-¡VETE A LA MIERDA, MALDITO CABRON! Gritó Harry  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que ese viejo chiflado no os enseña modales en su escuela. Harry, has de saber cuando estás en posición de protestar y cuando no. ¿Conoces la historia del arbol y la hierba? La hierva siempre ha sido débil, y lo sabe, por eso cuando viene el viento se dobla y permanece intacta, sin embargo el árbol cree que es fuerte, robusto, y permanece rígido.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Termina rompiéndose, añadió Voldemort, y con estas palabras desapareció igual que había aparecido, y con el desaparecieron también las cuerdas que sujetaban a los amigos. Ellos cayeron al suelo y Harry cogió su varita. Ayudó a levantarse a Hermione y a Ron, y cuando los tres estuvieron en pie le preguntó a Hermione: -¿Que te ha hecho?  
  
-No lo se, solo se que he sentido algo... ¡Crookhanks! el gato de Hermione caminaba hacia ellos con cara de satisfacción y con lo que parecía ser el rabo de la rata entre los dientes. Hermione cogió a su gato y se aseguró de que sujetarlo bien para que no volviera a escaparse.  
  
-Mirad esto, dijo Ron señalando a las lápidas:  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Ron Weaesley  
  
Estas eran las inscripciones que se podían leer en las lápidas. De pronto Harry dijo: ¡Lo tengo! ¡Se como salir de aquí!  
  
-¿Como?  
  
-Seguidme, dijo, y Ron y Hermone obedecieron.  
  
Siguieron a Harry y llegaron a un lugar que se encontraba un poco mas a la derecha de donde antes habían luchado contra los mortífagos. Allí había varios árboles, Harry se agachó al suelo, tiró una piedra contra uno de los árboles, y cuando esta tocó el árbol, desapareció.  
  
-Ese es el camino, es portal que nos llevará de nuevo a tu casa, le dijo a Hermione.  
  
-¿Que? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿También lo has soñado?.  
  
-No, lo cierto es que lo vi mientras me dolía la cicatriz.  
  
-No se que pensar, ¿Como estamos seguros de que nos lleve a casa de Hermione?  
  
-Escúhame, se que es difícil de creer, pero es verdad. Haremos una cosa, yo iré delante, y si no me pasa nada, luego entráis vosotros, ¿Vale?   
  
-Está bien.  
  
Harry se acercó al árbol y cerró los ojos. Primero extendió un brazo, luego el otro, luego la cabeza, y por último el resto de su cuerpo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba en el cuarto de Hermione, y sin querer pisó la pierda que antes había lanzado. Se hizo a un lado para dejar sitio a Ron y Hermione, y enseguida aparecieron de la nada con Crookhanks en brazos.  
  
-¿Estáis bien?  
  
-Si dijeron Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Creo que no deberíamos esperar hasta mañana, tenemos que irnos ya, dijo Ron.  
  
-Tenéis razón dijo Hermione, será mejor que despierte a mis padres y le diga que nos vamos, vosotros mientras tanto recoged este desastre, dijo mirando a Ron.  
  
La joven salió de la habitación. Ron apuntó con su varita a las dos camas que antes había conjurado y dijo: Fregoteo. Las dos camas desaparecieron, y los muebles que estaban amontonados por la habitación volvieron a su estado original. Harry entre tanto se había sentado en la cama de Hermione y no parecía prestar atención a lo que hacía su amigo.  
  
-¿Que te pasa Harry? dijo Ron.   
  
-Nada... no es nada, bueno, es solo que, juraría que cuando nos fuimos, esa puerta estaba cerrada, dijo señalando a la puerta de la habitación.   
  
-¿Y?   
  
-Pues que cuando hemos llegado estaba abierta.  
  
En ese momento apareció Hermione por la puerta. Su rostro estaba pálido.  
  
-¿Que te pasa? Preguntaron los dos amigos. ¿No quieren que te vayas?  
  
-No están, dijo la joven, han desaparecido.  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO CUATRO  
  
Esto.... un capitulo realmente largo, espero que os haya gustado. Sigo buscando la forma de admitir todos los reviews, no solo los registrados, pero aún no la encuentro. Bueno, el sábado que viene mas. 


End file.
